vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Julian
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, Garry's D&D game. *'Full name:' Julian *'Birthplace:' Maltaarano, Anadorlintaur *'Current Residence:' Various on Greyhawke. He has a house off the UCLA campus. *'Race:' Half Centaur *'Age:' Water 2.6.1942 IC (January 6, 1734) *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 6' 6" *'Weight:' 295 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married. He has indicated that his culture practices polygamy for biological reasons, a 2 to 1 female to male ratio. His son Anthony is also seen on Earth *'Description:' He has fine muscle definition and the carriage of a martial artist. He wears his hair long and wild. He is clean shaven. He wears silk shirts, or tunics when clothed, favoring vivid colors. He will wear a white hide codpiece in public when not wearing one will cause comment. He wears a plain gold ring in his right ear. *'Skin coloring:' Bronze *'Eyes:' Gold *'Hair:' Platinum blond *'Body Hair:' White *'Routine Activities:' Unknown *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Healer *'Financial Status:' Wealthy *'Group Affiliations:' Eyrian Empire. Julian is noted as having a political office called a Knight of Eyrie. Such persons are authorized to speak for their Emperor in all political matters and have considerable political power within the Empire. He is also the Surgeon General for that Empire with similar duties to the United States Surgeon General. Legion of the Dammed (???) *'Known Associates:' The Ashbys, Basha, Papa Joe, Anthony. *'Personality:' Calm and calming. He projects the good doctor, and an easy in control demeanor. He is not known for raising his voice or threatening behavior. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Unknown *'Physical/mental Problems:' None known *'Enemies (And Why):' Unknown *'Special Abilities:' Julian has demonstrated a miraculous ability heal damage of any degree including death. He has restored limbs, rejuvenated people, and altered reality to suit his wishes. The Rats and later the Healing Wave One side effect of his healing nature is a tendency to have to gently pry people off of him. He is actively good to touch. And that touch heals. Sick and old people get very embarrassed when they find themselves in a full hug mode when a handshake was all that was intended. Conversely his displeasure wrecks people. He reduced Stone Mountain to a sobbing begging mess in minutes with nothing more than a frown and a few pointed words of displeasure. Terry has stated he never wants Julian displeased with him again. His frown is like having all the love and meaning in your life sucked out with no possibility of ever getting it back. Be very careful when dealing with this being. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Unknown. *'Notes and Advice:' Julian has been seen several times. Usually in association with a cross dimension event between The Earth and Greyhawke. The first encounter was in accompanying Earth people stranded on Greyhawke in a dimensional inversion. On arriving on Earth he demonstrated a playful attitude. He also negotiated the Lost Persons Treaty with the United States at that time. This was also the largest encounter with Team Alpha, and the only time they have been encountered in force. Julian employed the flying battleship that transported him against Team Alpha. Julian has been further encountered explaining the nature of the Healing Wave. Most recently he has made an offer to teach magical healing to Earth doctors. He has established teaching facilities at UCLA. He bought a large house close on the campus and has been holding the Thursday night parties. They are well attended by student and faculty alike. The invitation is open. The food is good and plentiful (hence the large student attendance). The conversation is heady and often deep. It is not an event for mental lightweights. *'Bureau File:' Agents are urged to use extreme caution if they are dealing with this being. While he has never personally behaved in a hostile fashion, he has used soldiers under his command to deal deadly force. Afterwords healed the enemy combatants from being burnt to a crisp.. This being can alter reality without casualty and has been demonstrated to do so. In particular the Rats. We do note however limits. Doing the rats sat him down. Treat him with kid gloves. It is noted that Julian has a cult following on Greyhawke. No effort has been made to import this belief to Earth. (Basha has made it plain she is now an active follower of Julian.) Julian has been understated about his power and or abilities, doing, never saying. Category:Characters Category:CA Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal Category:Medicine Category:Education Category:Religion of Greyhawke